Deathscyth
by B.A.D.Child
Summary: a look at my new character and the Gundam wing boy's...slash, rap, and violince along with cursing


I looked at my self in the mirror and tried to quiet my breathing, it was the same thing I did every night at the club except for the fact that this was in the middle of the street were the only thing that kept guys from gabbing at my ass were the mother's and children that stood by and watched the others dance.

**Gods what the hell am I getting my self in to?**

I looked out from behind the curtain and wished that it was a little bit darker and a little bit smoker then it was I sighed and shook my head putting on the out fit that was really nothing more then a piece of cloth to cover my crotch since everything else on it seemed to be see threw.

It was black...an all black, light flowing material the seemed to mold to my body yet not restrain it, the felling of it brushing against my skin made me shiver I looked at my self in the mirror and mad a face, then winced and checked to make sure that I didn't fuck up my makeup that Chase had painstakingly applied not but one hour past.

**You just had to make that stupid bet didn't you and now you're going to pay for it**… I scowled and walked over to the curtain to look out I was in the changing area which was four walls of cloth, surrounding our little cramped changing area slash makeup pit. **This is what your skills have brought you to…performing on the street like some prized wonder mutt** I mentally kicked my self for the hundredth time that day for opening my big mouth and saying what I did to him.

"Yeah right like what you do on the streets is any tougher then what I do every day"

I had rolled my eyes at the declaration that I would not be able to keep up with them on the street performance that they did every day…I was a good dancer considering what else I did for a living, I was a small time thief for higher, I stripped, and I did a few odd jobs on the side when some one had the right amount of money to get me to think about the job idea.

I moved very well for some one that knew nothing about real dance, and just to make my self more flexible I had signed up for dance lessons.

Then two days ago, I had to go open my big mouth…and say something stupid like that…which made them all pissed off and then...then they had told me that if I thought it was so dam easy that I could make a guest appearance for the next street performance, I would be a solo act.

I shook my head at the memory of the pain of my body as I went threw the steps day after day tell I felt like I could do them in my sleep.

I started to pace, then stopped and threw my head back and stretched, I yawned then re-checked the make up and moved towards the opening, I stood fare enough off to the side that no one would see me if they were paying attention to the dance that was going on right at the moment…they did there last turns and splits and ended it with Natasha on top of Mark and Colby holding her up in the splits.

The crowed applauded, and hooted…then Shea moved forward taking the microphone and looked back at them, he went on talking about the hours they had…the dance classes, and that all this was to promote their dance studio that had just opened.

"Now we have a bight of a surprise for you one of our new students…wishes to perform for you, now just to let you know he only started dancing a few weeks ago so forgive him his slips not every one can be as amazing as me…" I rolled my eyes at him flirting with the crowd what the hell was he thinking.

The Music started I jumped out from the back…spinning in mid flight and rolling to a stop on the edge of the stage, looking out at the faces that seemed suspended above no existent body's, I flipped back and started moving to the music, keeping the audience on their toes at all time, doing flips and a few acrobatic moves that I'm sure that no one on the side lines...that had been teaching me to dance, had ever seen me do before, needless to say they were as speechless as the crowd tell I was done. As I did my last trick and the music stopped and I bowed to the crowed standing there seeming un-fazed and hardly breathing heavily at all.

The applause were deafening the crowd went nuts, screaming and whooping and calling out my name as if everything else they had seen today could not measure up…which from what I saw today, didn't seem really fare. I could fell my face heat and I lowered my gaze and started to toe the ground unsure of what to do, tell Shea moved forward and waited for the audience to quiet down, he made my last introductions, and I scanned the crowed and found about seven hungry looks from the men that seemed to be holding themselves back rather well though I could tell that it was costing them some amount of composer I bowed again and took my leave, once behind the stage I grabbed my stuff and started to pack, I washed the makeup off my face and took of my out fit and got dressed.

When Chase came storming back here I edge away from him and stuck out my jaw.

"What the hell was that…that was not the piece we said you could do...?"

"I didn't realize I needed you permission to change MY dance number…" I said and moved forward's to get past him.

"Were the hell did you learn moves like that?"

"Every-were and no were, now if you don't mind I must get to a job before my pay is deducted yet again because of you…" I hissed and wondered what the hell was going threw my mind at that moment that had me thinking that it was going to work at all…I thought that if I showed them what I was capable of being at their leave of skill at least they would stop fucking with my head, that they'd stop acting as if the shit they were teaching me was way over my head.

I sighed, shaking my head and yanked out of his grasp putting my ear buds in and blasting my music I walked out of the dressing room and ran to catch the shuttle.

How stupid do you have to get, I was nothing more then a thief and street kid…violence and stealing was my way of life…doing what I had to do to survive.

I didn't have a rap sheet like every one else in my gang, cause I wasn't dumb enough to get my ass caught…though yah I'm smart and goo but I'm not dumb enough to think I'm that good but I am smart enough to think that I was really, really lucky.

I knew my luck wasn't going to hold out…and it would prove all to true later that week.

* * *

**Duo** looked back at the cops and cursed…he jumped a fence and was over it and gone before the car could stop…he was free… "Ha-ha suckers…stupid fucking cops…" he cried in victory as he looked back and saw how fare behind they were, but he was cut short when he was tackled to the ground he cursed tell he saw which cop it was…Mister Vernon (Officer Maxwell) was glaring down at him…he was hauled to his feet, read his rights and tossed in to the back of the cop car, as if he weighed nothing more then a sack of potatoes. He was being taken to the 9th District Cop Shop, were he was a regular on small charges he never got caught on the big ones he did…and he thanked his street smarts for that, so on they way there in Mister Vernon's car…he started singing.

"This is a song that never ends yes it goes on and on my friend some people started singing it no knowing what it was and they continued sing it forever just because…this is the song that never ends yes it goes on and on my friend…."

He did that all the way to the cops station and even standing there in handcuffs he still sung it…the cops groaned but they couldn't do much really just hold him for the appointed time and set him free and they would like nothing more then let him go and boot his ass to the curb after all it wasn't anything hug this time he had just been spray painting one of the walls near the liquor store again, the on going feud between the boy and owner was a legend…no one could remember what started the fight but the men knew that there was worse things that happened to the owner other then Maxwell's pranks.

"Can't you ask him nicely to cut it out?" Asked the front desk clerk, Maxwell pouted then smiled at her.

"Why anything for you sweet thing…" Maxwell's eyes sparkled and he bounced on the balls of his feet "Come on let me go man it was just a little spray paint nothing big…it's not like I ripped the side of his freakin' store off…" Maxwell stopped for a second thinking on the idea and getting that evil fare away glare.

"Sorry Maxwell…I've was told that the next time you were brought in you staid in tell the officer's could be called…" at that the braided haired boy went as white as a sheet.

"Your not sending me off to some fare away place were they hurt you are you?" Vernon groaned, and shook his head, he shouldn't have said anything.

"No your not being sent away…up stairs Maxwell…their coming here to talk to you about some test you scored on awhile back…they seem to have a problem with tracking you down…and thought that since your seem to be hauled in here ever other day that we would have a better chance of getting to you then any one else…so shut up sit down and I'll go out and grab you something to eat alright…by the way who you have help you with that 'decoration' on the side of the store?" The old officer looked back at the braided boy in wonder…the one look he got at the side of the store made him, think long and hared about the way Maxwell would have turned out differently had he had a house and home and a real family to grow up in, in stead of growing up on the streets and learning that he had to fend for him self at a very early age, realizing that no one else was going to do it for him…it had been years since the church blew up and the boy had lost what little comfort he had come to know at the hand's of the church staff.

"No one I did it all by my self looks good don't it?"

"Yeah wonderful, why do you have to bug that old man so much…one day you're going to give him a heart attack you know"

"Oh come on man it was just a little fun…besides it made that store look a right side better then it normally did…didn't' it?"

Vernon just rolled his eyes heaven words and went to grab some food.

Maxwell watched the old officer go…not for the first time had he been so thankful that he had gotten him as an arresting officer, the old (all but young looking) man had set the way that Maxwell would be treated in the station and he had yet to be beaten or anything else for that matter by any one on Mister Vernon's force, he was a regular here, and most of the times they let him out of his cell and he would stick around making the men laugh flirting with the women, even though he was still considered jail bate…it never hurt to remind people that they could still attract the opposite sex, even though Duo know for fact that he wasn't in to women.

"Hay Mike…MIKE…Miiiikkkkeee…come on let me out, I hate it in here man…come on" Duo watched the way the mans shoulders slumped as he heard his name being called by the obnoxious braided boy in that loud ever so sickening overly sweet tone of his.

"No Maxwell your just going to have to wait tell the old man gets back alright"

"Oh come on…I don't like it in here though…please….please"

Mike shook his head and walked away, Duo laid back on the bench and waited for Officer to come back, while he waited he tried to remember which test it had been that he had taken that would have gotten him knottiest by the 'Officers' the higher up military officers if you well.

He slowly fall's a sleep; think that if he was going to be tossed in to another dumb ass facility for the way ward teens he would scream.

* * *

**Quatre Winner** was staring up at the building wondering how he had gotten talked in to this…sure it was either this or spend more time under house arrest, which was even more unbearable thing, but at the time this seemed to be the better answer...that was until he had gotten here of course and realized what this was all about…this was one of those fell good places that made the 'bad' people all better…or at least more apt at facing life in a 'normal society' what ever that meant…yeah ok he had admitted that he had been hacking in to accounts and send viruses in to other peoples computers…(probably didn't help much that they were his fathers partners computers) the viruses didn't harm much it just messed with the E-mails and memos and made it hard to work…it wasn't like he was taken the company's down or anything…that he did to his fathers Rival businesses…but he had gotten cocky so he got caught, and since he was still under age he was under house arrest, no computers, no phone's, no nothing for over six months he had to get out the house, and hay you never know it couldn't be that bad right?

**Trowa Barton** looked at his sister and sighed, he was on his way to this stupid thing that was retarded but also (lets face it a rather smart way) to serve his sentence considering what had happened. He hugged her not saying good bye and neither did she, both knowing that they would see each other soon…and that everything could have gone worse…much worse.

The car drove him down the road and headed for the out skirts of the country…he still couldn't believe that he had been charged by the fucking slimy bastered he had caught beating one of the poor older Lions in one of the cages, he gave a mental sigh he had been arrested for assault against the asshole and given the chose, he could go on probation for 6 months which meant no working with the circus he would have been under house arrest, not something he wanted to happen to him at all.

He rolled his eyes at the officer how seemed to have the inability to keep his eyes on the road, he turned his head away and looked out the window ignoring the man in the front seat. He thought about what was going to happen to him once he got there what kind of, 'Reinforcing' program he was going to go threw and what kind of people would be added in to the so called 'Group' he smirked and shook his head…stupid people.

* * *

**Heero Yuy** was standing in the room staring out the window but not really focusing on anything, really deep in his thoughts about what had happened up to this point trying to figure out were he had gone wrong and how he had gotten caught after such planning…even after he aloud room for his mistakes and for everything else to happen.

He sighed and scowled, he still didn't understand how he had slept up, and gotten caught so easily. At the beginning everything had gone off very well even to Yuy's standard's…no one had fallowed him…he had told no one were he was going…he had cover his tracks, leaving enough time to get read of any tails that might have fallowed him, and starting the clock at the precise moment he was suppose to, knocking out the surveillance camera and dropping down right between the wires, he disabled the alarms and got what he had came for.

He sighed and shook his head still not able to see what he had done to tip any one off. He shrugged and turned back to the room, there were three rooms, two bunks to each room, one room at the end of the hall along with a bath room and two more rooms on the east side of the room, he was standing the living room the window was facing the east side of the yard…there was a kitchenette, and a small sitting area, as well as a small table off to the side that looked to seat about six.

He wondered what made them pick this building to house their 'criminal' juveniles at that…but as he looked back out the window he realized that he couldn't have been more wrong, the only reason why they had picked this building was because the other ones seemed to house solders and guards he sighed, of course this place wasn't going to end up being some wishy washy nabby pamby fell good place he had feared it would turn out to be…then a slow evil smirk dawned on the boy's face as he realized that what ever he learned here could only add him in to be the best he could ever be.

* * *

**Lane Waters**

I glared at the cop holding my cuffs behind my back and tried to kick at him to let go…this was so cheating…they said if I could get free of them before we made it to the door then I would be able to go free…stupid bloody gopa.

I yanked and pulled and kicked and cursed…he just ended up slinging me over his shoulder as we got in to the hall.

"Numbers up boy you can stop fighting..."

"In your dreams…don't you dare fart"

"Do you realize how late you are?"

I heard a disapproving shrill voice behind me and tired to see who it was…no dice.

"Sorry, mama we got lost and the jack ass here tried to put up a fight"

"Oh eat me you brainless…mmmmffffff" my mouth was covered by the other cop standing in front of me and behind the first one.

"Now, now doll face, don't be so bitchy…which room…" they got the key for my foot locker and the schedule that I was suppose to have, and a print out of all the rules.

"Rule number 8 there is little tolerance of fighting on grounds out of sparing matches…o sparing..." he scanned the rest getting board of reading out loud.

"Well you put me down you stupid Ama,"

"Hay now no need to swear is there?"

"Shut up and put me down" I was wiggling on his shoulder but that just made my stomach hurt more, by the time we got to the room I was throwing stuff out of his wallet which his buddy was picking up for him he had just smirked and shook his head when I started doing this.

"What the fuck do you have a condom in you wallet for…why the fuck would you carry a condom in your wallet while your on duty any way…you sick-o" he kicked the door open and walked in to the middle of the room"

"Oh look your room mates are already here"

"Put me down before I…o look pretty credit card…"

"Hay you little shit give that back" He dropped me hard and fast I thudded to the ground on my ass; I held the card between my hands and pouted up at him.

"OW my ass you inconsiderate Bakera…what the hell did you have to drop me so hared for now get these fucking cuffs off me…" I looked down then looked up with a silky porno pout.

"Unless you wish to do something horrible to me" I said breathlessly.

His partner doubled over in a burst of laughter while he stood there staring at me, with this dumbfounded look…then he hit me and grabbed the card out of my hands, then un-cuffed me pulling me to my feet.

"Dear boy do you really think I would need to cuff you if I wanted you that badly?"

"O…my…gods...the both of…you stop…now" His partner was drying his eyes and pulling deep lung full's of air.

"He started it…"

"Mark tell him to leave me alone…I didn't do anything wrong"

"No nothing at all…as if…you know I thought you were smart enough to not get caught…having to look after not only your brother but you as while…is just making me grey before my time"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yeah what ever…I wouldn't have gotten caught if that stupid dumb ass brother of mine wouldn't have opened his big fat mouth…" I stopped when I saw his cocked eyebrow.

"EEWW gross…I did not need that image in my head…sick" I shivered and scowled.

"Any way we should get going…uh but before we do that…my names Karle, the one with the red face, is Mathews and this little shit head is Lane Waters…"

"Uh Duo" brown long braided hair

"Quatre" shortish blond hair

"Heero" shortish brown hair kind of messy

"Trowa" long brown hair in front short back

"What a minute that's an uneven number…" I said in the best little kid's voice I could muster, "Guessing that we aren't the last one's to arrive…hu dumb ass?" I snorted at the look he gave me, just then the door opened and a new boy came strolling threw the door…he was wearing a white suit that seemed to fit him in all the right places, I felt a faint blush creep up my checks, and turned away from him. Karle caught my look and wiggled his eyebrows at me; I growled and turned back to the new guy.

"You must be the last one…" I looked him up and down and cocked my head to the side.

"What's your name?" He looked at me as if he wasn't going to answer then thought better of it.

"Wufie Chang" He had his long black hair pulled back in pony tail, I rolled my eyes and turned back the cops standing the middle of the room, the other boys were fidgeting.

"Alright asshole…you lesson closely, when I get out of here and I well…I don't want to have to kick your ass for being an insensitive jack ass you hear me…and don't you dare let him get killed from one of his hair brained ideas got it?"

"Yes sir…Yes sir" He mimicked Tayler's voice, I hissed and swung he grabbed me and pulled me against him.

"Don't going blowing anything up alright….and don't go back talking Raff…he may be my older brother but he isn't here to do you favors got it"

"Why the hell would I need him to do me any favors…I can get by just fine…and tell my brother that I want him alive and well for when I get out of here so I can kick his ass my self alright?"

"Yeah, yeah you just make sure you get out of here in one piece…Marshals here to and I didn't like the way he looked at you that last time we meet got it"

"Sure captain obvious…" I snorted, I hugged Mathew good bye as while and saw them to the door.

I turned back to the boys in the room and cocked my head to the side I studied each of them in turn and nodded happily.

"I think we may just get out of this yet sir…I think we may just…" I nodded then grabbed my bag and went to find a bed I ended up being in the same room as the Chinese boy…I sighed and shook my head…what were they thinking putting me in this group...this group is about as stable as a one legged man in an ass kicking contest…but if we worked out, we would get out of here…hopefully legally.

I stripped right there in front of him not caring what he thought, put on the cloths they had laid out and, and walked to the door. I turned back to the group, at the window and cocked and eyebrow.

"You do know that we're suppose to be down in the gym in like twenty minutes, and since it is going to start raining soon you might want to hurry up I don't thing the boss man's going to like our being late" They moved then all of them changing in to the uniform and we walked as a group over to the great hall, we were the first one's there.

I saw the rope and went for it…my eyes going bright with hunger of the daringness. I made it to the top beating my last time.

"Oi get your ass down here before the Captain see's you up…"

"Waters…." Came the yell from the door I had just un-hooked the rope from its hold and it fell to the floor with a lowed thud.

"Waters if you don't sit still up there I'm going to tan your hide"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…now, now boss man no need to threaten your kids…" I said and did a perfect back flip.

"Waters set your ass down now…stop moving right this minute that's an order"

I stopped I was balancing on one foot with a really clear view of every one. They were all staring at me like I was the dumbest person they had ever set eyes on.

"Idiot…" I heard Boss man mutter, the ladder was placed right beside me.

"You get your ass down here right this minute you fucking Maggot…"

Before he could finish the rest of his warning I dove off the beam and went head first towards the floor, the fact that I landed perfectly on all fours was not lost by any one.

"You stupid shit…you could have gotten your self killed…" He came right up to me and got in my face I yawned and rolled my eyes.

"You're just lucky this isn't a military run base…YET…Waters because when you're handed over to me you well be properly punished for the fucking stunt you pulled here today"

"But for now he is under my ruling General…and I do believe that I have a say in to what he get's as a fit punishment" I looked behind the Boss man to see some one in a pale blue suit…I shivered as his eye ran over me, the Boss man didn't miss that and he moved in the way of his gaze.

"Just to warn you about this one…he's pulls stunts and does anything and everything to get in trouble…watch out for him"

"Oh Raffy I didn't know you carried so much about me" I gazed at him then pocked my head around and look at the guy that had given me such a bold once over, and gave him my Porno stare he cocked an eyebrow at that I let out girlish giggle and batted my eyelashes at him then jumped out of the way and marched back over to my group and saluted as Raphael glared at me, he would have swung if it weren't for every one else.

I sighed knowing that he was pissed at me and that ever one else back home would be to after hearing about my antics.

"I promise to do more good then harm sire, I swear on the Cross of the Angle of Death" I raised my left hand and drew a cross on it, he sighed and nodded turning on his heel and leaving the room. It didn't really look that good for me at the moment I had one guy that seem as if he wanted to jump my bones the first chance he got, and my only real friend in here was pissed at me already, even knowing that he knew the reason why I did the things I did, he would still be pissed off cause I had been reckless and stupid in my flight to try and dominate that room.

I shrugged at the look that I got form the guys in my group and tried not show how upset I was over the fact that Boss man Raffy was pissed at me.

Oh well shit happens life goes on and he'll stop being pissed at you…and besides you never know this could be a 'fun' thing to be in…if only a little fun.

I sighed as we went threw the annoying stuff of schedules and placements and which team was were and what the rules were and why we had them…he never did really take his eye off me, I have no idea why people find me so dam fascinating.

**Must be my sweet body** :Eye roll: Should probably stop the hole inner monologue here

He was done talking giving us the order that we were to go search out all our classes and find the best way to get to each and the fastest way to and from…blah, blah, blah. We filed out of there in groups…I guess my group was called Wing or what ever…Very original, there was no way in hell that this little group was going to make it unless some one took stock and appointed the appropriate people to being what ever they were going to be.

"Alright lesson up…" they all turned to me, we were sitting on the bleachers out side or dorm after finishing the tour, "We are not going to get threw this in any way until we have some ground rules…one…no drugs aloud in the barracks, I don't know about you but I do not want to get shipped off from here to some place much worse got that…two, if you think of trying to get kicked out of here don't…I do not want to have to pay for your fuck up…third…do not trust any one of the guards they are not here to be your friends they are here to make sure we do not try to kill each other, do not trust any one out side of this team with anything that has to do with this time…your free time is your own…fourth and I think it would be the best to do right now is appoint people to be leader and second in command and all that other great stuff cause if we don't we wont stand a chance getting threw any of this shite alive, they are going to train us to be soldiers which trust me is not a walk in the park…I for one think Yuy would make a good Leader with Wufie as his second, Maxwell would be a good stealth Operative and Winner would be a tactician, Barton and I can be minute men…which just means that we can handle most of what's going to be thrown at us if not excel at it…"

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean by all this shit…I don't understand, and how do you know all this shit about us?"

"Uh well…I might have taken a look at your guys file the other night when I went to the washroom…it was purely on a fact finding mission and none of it went beyond your guy's aptitude test for placement and what ever in the program we were all put together for a reason guy's, I swear to you that, that's the only thing I read about…which is why I think that what I said at the beginning of all this still stands…but if you guy's don't believe me I have the copies of what I was reading last night under my mattress" they all nodded I sighed but nodded and we went back to our rooms so they could read what I was given.

"So this is it?"

"Well yah…I didn't really get enough time to do more then copy your guy's files and then read them in the washroom, the was a very small window of opportunity to get in and get out before the next rounds started, so any way there you are I got mine as well…so there you go pass them around do what you want but I still stand firm on what I believed from the beginning."

They looked over the sheets that I handed over and I saw them all thinking it threw and then exchange looks with one another, they sighed and nodded.

"I guess your right Yuy would be the best for our Leader and Wufie as his Second would make us a formidable team" Came Winners response.

"Yah, it does makes since…but the rules…" Maxwell looked around and sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"What about the rules…we work our asses off we get threw this and then we get out and go back to our lives before this right, with better skills and more knowledge what's the down side of that, I mean come on…it ant as bad as it could be trust me, and besides the better we do at the other test the easer the Colonel well be on us as well as all the other military people…the other teams though, those are the ones we are going to have to watch our backs with…got it…?"

They all nodded but kept looking over the sheets I had printed out, I turned back walking the rest of the way to the dorm and then got their attention showing them what was expected and the best way to get around doing way to much cleaning at the end of the week and to make sure we don't get any more cleaning put on us by keeping the place nice and shinny for any surprise inspection that might happen.

I may be a freakin street rat but at least I knew my shite well enough to survive in most any place at all.

"Do you really think their going to expect us to keep this place to military code?"  
"If it's run like any other Military Base then yes and I don't see why it shouldn't be other then the extra security their using to keep us in it's your basic base for training, I mean the entire point of this operation is to prove to the Initiative that taking people like us and changing them in to military men well give us new hope…and the discipline needed to make our life better on our own…which is just down right strange but hay it's what they want to happen so it's what's going to happen even if the place is going to be over shadowed by the creepiest mother fucker around.."

"So what your in here cause you broke in to a museum…what did you do deface a painting?" Maxwell asked looking at my sheet.

"Uh no…I got caught stealing a jewel that was worth over 60 million dollars from the grand exhibit…it was a easy job but some one tipped the Cops off so I got caught…they would have shipped me off to the Feds' but I convinced them that I would have a better chance of making it threw here then I would a Fed prison…I would either end up gang rapped or killed with in the first weeks and I would like to stay alive for as long as possible you know?"

They all looked at me and nodded, Maxwell was studying me like he wasn't sure if he should believe me or not, I looked away at that. He could trust me or he couldn't it wasn't my job to make up his mind for him.

The next day was more or less the same we got a tour of the place and told which areas were off limits and which were ok to go in to and use. We could use the gym but only when our time was up…and we would have to go in as a group or no one could go in. I had no problems with that.

There a few other things we would be taking morning work outs with every one…along with the sparing but other classes we would get to have with one other group…I just hopped it wasn't with that fucker of an asshole…cause I would kill him.

And then it was time for use to be on our way to class.

I hated this…why the fuck, did I, have to get caught…I never get caught what did I do wrong, what happened with the site that made me fuck up so bad that I would get caught.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that they had stopped at an open door I ran right in to Trowa, I sighed and smiled at him sheepishly running a hand along the back of my neck trying to work the stiffness out of it. I sighed and pulled back away from the crazy people that were looking at me like I had no brain…I sighed and moved forward threw the little hole to get a look at the class…didn't seem like there was anything wrong with it…but the minute I stepped threw over the threshold I felt something come spinning towards me I spun and went down it missing my neck my inches then there were things flying all over the place lodging them selves in to wall, I saw the weapon on the floor it was a news paper but rolled up could prove quiet harmful. I grabbed it and rolled it up knocking back the things the ninja stars, and hitting them back I finally located the machine and hit it…square on, making it short circuit.

Then there was this big puff of smoke and before who ever it was could move forward to appear in the smoke I had the guy with his face smashed in the floor and his arms twisted at a very acquired angel and his legs pinned under mine…when the smoke rose the others moved forward.

When I realized what happened I got up and stepped back then held my hand out to him.

"You really shouldn't do that man…you could end up getting killed you know"

"I was hopping to find some one with your abilities and to for it to happen on the first day…tell me why didn't you stay back like the rest of your group?"

"Some one had to go in the class room and find out what the hell was going on…I'm not one to wait for an invite…by the way how would you know I was going to be able to block anything that knife in the wall could have killed me…"

"Ah no it would have just nicked you if u hadn't moved and I would have shut it down…see remote" He held up the little remote for the killer contraption in the corner.

"Hu cool are we going to learn how to make shite like this…"

"Waters Drop and give me Twenty" I turned to see Raff standing there; I huffed but did as I was told.

"So is what I heard correct he attacked you?"

"Oh no sire…well yes sire but not in the way your thinking…see I…" I blocked out their voices and just kept going when I hit twenty I jumped up and stood at attention.

"So you passed the first test in this class maggot"

"Sire yes Sire"

"Very good, Cadet"

"Thank you Sire"

"As you were Cadet"

"Yes Sire" I turned and went over to my group and sate down, I looked at Raff out of the corner of my eye and saw him looking after me, the First Lieutenant was looking at me to and some how I don't think it was going to be all good for the rest of the year.

"Shoot me now…I'm sorry guy's I think I just made our work loud harder, damn it…"

"I really don't think you should be attacking the teacher on the first day of school" Duo said helping me out, I giggled and rolled my eyes at him flipping him the bird…he returned the favor and then class started.

We learned the history behind weapons and fighting skills, we learned what weapon could be used for multiple way's and which ones are easy and handy to make of course he called me forward to show the class some easy moves…I ended up getting him on his ass a few times and when I looked up there was the Colonel (aka Raff) staring at me with this look on his face as if he was proud of what he was seeing from me, I sighed mentally, *Why the hell did I have to get taught by his freakin brothers on how to fight…why the hell did I have to go for the militia group back when…Jebus this is going to suck when I fuck up*

We got out that classes and ended up rushing for the other one cause we got held back, cause he wanted us to moved ahead, which would mean that we would be stuck in a class with the teacher alone which would be great…he did warn us that the work loud would be heaver but it should be easy for use.

I liked that…but we ended being late for our next class end we were about to get our asses handed to us when a Lieutenant came rushing in the room handing a note to the First Lieutenant teaching this class we were excused but I could see he still wasn't pleased…but we warmed him over in no time…well ok Winner did most of it but we still all answered the most questions.

"Dude did you see the look on his face when you took him down with that last move you did…were did you learn to fight like that in the first place.

"Uh here and there you know…friends…and shite…well mostly my brother he's knows just about everything there is to know about everything else…he was trying to teach me this move were you hook your hell to the back of some ones knee and pull and twist at the same time…he popped this guy's knee out of joint just like that man…he's the best fighter the gangs got you know…he's…" I was pushed and ended up dumping my food on to Barton.

I spun around, and caught the asshole by the wrist and pinned him to the table.

"I think you owe Barton an apology for fucking up his cloths don't you"

"Up yours Waters get the fuck off me you Faggot…"

"I would watch who you called Faggot around here…Marshal you wouldn't want the other's here to find out what you use to do for a living now do yah…you might have them thinking that you're the best little boy here Marshal but if you even try a dam thing with me…if you try to pull any stunts on me and my team I well hunt you down and skin you alive and if you don't believe that I could do, then why not have you little men on the out side go check the hospital down by the pier ask them to see Casey Heart he'll show you just how fucked I am…trust me you don't want to make me an enemy this time around…cause unlike last time…I'm not on my meds any more" I had been hissing all this in to his ear in Old Spanish not something you hear any more and not something a high ranking officer would learn or any one else for that matter…so I was pretty safe with my threat.

I let him up and backed off as a few of the guards came up I wasn't stupid if they had wanted us to stop sooner we would have been shoot with the fucking bean bags.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing sire I was saying hello to a good friend of mine…he's a tad out of practice do to the nice and cushy life he's been living since his mother let him back in the front door" I smiled…he glared and shot up and was in my face he punched me, I didn't fall wouldn't fall just cause some pampered little shit like him was trying to prove a point…so what I may have just called his mother his whore so what…he's said and done worse to me and I was no longer going to take it. I looked back at him as he was cuffed and hauled off, I winked at him, and watched as the guards took him out of the compound, the mess hall went back to the noisy place is was before, and every one else decided that they had better things to do then stare at me. I turned back to my group and asked Winner if he could go get us some sandwiches we needed to get Barton in to a new uniform state before our next class I don't think he wanted to go for the rest of the day with milk and macaroni on his cloths.

"Sorry about that man…I didn't have enough time to change direction he came out of now were"

"It's fine…you going to tell us what the hell that was all about?"

"Just trying to get a message across to people…"

"Yah what kind of message"

"That I ant one to fuck with…and neither is my team…" I shrugged and we headed out of the mess-hall and over to our Dorms.

"So what, you were trying to get more people to try and beat the shit out of us?"

"Us they would try to take me down before they tried to touch any of you guy's though Maxwell, Winner you might not want to go any were with some one else along…if they get enough boy's together you might end up shanked or worse…so just be careful that goes for every one…Barton hurry and changed so we can head back over to the gym we got sparring next…"

"What about you…"

"If Marshals here, I ant going no were alone…I ant suicidal, I would also like to keep my insides on my inside…" I snorted and we headed back out once every one was done eating.

What happened during sparring was nothing if not laughable stupid…we ended up tying with Marshals group which just made me pissed I looked over at Raff and cocked an eyebrow, he shook his hand side to side…NO…which I took to mean that he had no way of stopping this and that I was not to do any real damage to the asshole. Which meant that if he attacked me again for real this time, I was to defend myself not attack back, well only if I ended up being the one to fight him, I looked over at the other five in my group and decided we probably end up fighting each other, so I didn't really have much to worry about.

Or at least that was my thinking…I didn't expect Marshal to remember everything he was taught from years ago…I ended up facing off with him…after going threw his group, I think Raff tried to stop me from fighting from Marshal but I wasn't going to ask him about it…besides he wouldn't tell me the truth any way, sighing I stepped in to the ring and moved forwards he attacked right away, I could tell he wasn't really thinking about the fight and the skills or anything else other then taking me down…I had forgotten how evenly matched we were after all we trained in the same league.

We knew the same people, he dated my brother for fucks sacks so of course he's going to be good…but I was better.

I had needed to be better then any one else out there…I had to protect my family…as fucked as it may be it was still my family, they would need me to be strong and get threw this…I had to find a way to get one of my trusted boy's…no that was putting some one else in danger I would wait…my boy's would know how much to give them…and what needed to be done it was taken care of…damn it I hate this not knowing shite.

I almost got punched in the head, I needed to stop drifting and send his ass down…which is what I did…I dodge his blows and then punched him in the head and swept his feet out from under him, and stopping my self inches from the killing blow.

"You may know shit sonny boy…but there ant a way in hell that you're never going to take me down" I hissed in old Spanish…I turned away from him…and he took the cowards way out…he attacked me after I left the mate…after I had already showed every one that I was the one to beat.

He took a cheap shot to my back I would have went down if I hadn't seen the look on every one's face and angled my body away from him just enough to make the blow less. I saw red…I spun and kicked him back and we went at again this time there were now holds bar on this fight we were both trying to kill each other, and after a few blows I think every one was aware of that fact.

We were pulled apart by the Lieutenants that had been watching us…he took a swing at one of them I just tried to get back at him…when I was pulled up against some one I stopped and just glared…welling my self to calm down by the tremors racking threw my body I wasn't doing that good of a job. I knew I was pissed off I could tell, and I didn't want to fuck this up…but he was asking for it.

"Get me out of here or I'm going to kill him…Raff…Raff get me the fuck out of here" I growled…Raff came over and locking my arms behind me he marched me and the rest of my team out of the gym and once I was out side he let me go…I stood there hands fisted so tight that I was cutting my skin open with my nails…blood dripped down to the ground from my hands and the cuts on my face.

"He was out of line…you have nothing to worry about…your not at fault he is…I wouldn't be surprise if he was aloud to stay though"

"Of course he wouldn't get kicked out…his father wouldn't allow that now would he?" I hissed, I cracked my neck and then felt a wooden Katana' pushed against me I took it…and started threw a few Kat-as going faster and faster threw all of them…calming my self down by focusing on doing the forms right and making it smooth.

After I finished the guy's were staring at me like they couldn't believe I was really in their group, I could feel my self blushed and scowled at that…then handed Raff the practice sword back and bowed to him.

"Thank you Master" I muttered he just grinned and waved me away…we went to the mess-hall to get food it near the end of the day and we had been excused from the other work out's do to me being a hot headed asshole.

"Damn it…I can't believe I let him get to me like that…I am such an idiot"

"Actually I believe you handled you self rather well for the situation"

"I was trying to kill him and you think I was handling my self well?"

"Yes I don't know why you don't think so…you could have tried to kill him when you were fighting in the mate…but instead you were attacked when you were threw with your combat, and he attacked you…he lost face with every one by doing that and you gained it by retaliating and not letting it go"

"You are the one to beat…and in such a away that we as a group are now one's to beat as well"

"Oh please people all ready know that…cause of the classes we're taking…I mean there's not that many groups that get passed up the chain of command to get trained by the head boss him self you know"

They all looked at me and nodded, we got back to are dorm room and cleaned up did laundry and cleaned the room's, then we sate down and stared our homework, we didn't really have that much…it was from the easy class we had…we all got it done in no time.

"So what the hell is the story behind you?" Maxwell asked while we were getting ready for lights out.

"What do you mean?"

"Were did you grow up?"

"The streets of L2 mostly I got shipped off planet a lot cause of my training and what have you but other then that it was mostly L2 were I lived though most of my family's here on Earth, it's hard the only reason why I got to come down to earth and live here for the past four years was cause of the jobs I did…once I got enough money to make the transfer I was out of there…and I can tell you I don't really miss it…up there it ant nothing but sewers and trash heaps…hell I even lived in one for a awhile…Never new my mother or father…my brother took of to earth to be with his…boyfriend when I was 14 and I was left alone…so I learned everything and anything I could and became the top paid in my field of…'expertise' you could say"

"So what you were a thief or a whore for hire?"

"Thief if I needed to get laid I didn't have to peddle my ass for it"

I turned to the uptight asshole that had snuck up behind us and stood there leaning against the wall looking for all, the world like a piece of art that didn't belong amongst the chipped and broken vases like us low class mortals.

"What are you doing here Gawdfree?"

"I teach…"

"What sex-ed…sorry to have to tell you this but you don't actually get to…" I was stopped by him pulling me against him with such force it left me dazed.

"You should watch your self…love there are those in here that would love to call the priest and get rid of the demon in these hall's" I could fell the color drain from my face and I looked up at him.

"I…I didn't do it…you got to tell him man I didn't do…don't let him do something stupid like that…I can fix it I swear…"

"He's giving you two months…to fix it…and you better get a move on…the priestess are already in place…" He let me go I stumbled back a little his hand on my arm steadied me I shivered at the cold air that pushed its way over my skin.

I turned and pushed past every one heading for my dorm...fuck lunch I needed my book and my weapons before I did anything else in this school.

If they were here I was going to have to watch better then I had been with just Marshal hovering around this was going to be hell…no this was going to be the seventh level of hell…

Shit…Fuck…Piss…Son of a bitch.

* * *

This is the rewrite, ok not so much a rewrite as edited and fixed up I am hopping my computer stays fixeded and that I can finish this lol


End file.
